Work Out
by hepaxedemos
Summary: When a long time petty crook decides to run from Granger and Sinclair, he gets the surprise of his life. Please feel free to R and R


_They always run when they are guilty_ Granger thought as he and Sinclair pounded after the two men who had fled from the mechanic's shop as soon as the agents had pulled up in their car. To be honest he enjoyed the chance to get out of the office and get some exercise although running in a suit was never something he would actively choose to do but at least it was better than running round the desert in fatigues and body armour. His breathing was easy and relaxed and just beneath it he could hear Sinclair's footfalls a few paces behind, backing him up all the way. As he rounded the corner the men had pelted round he saw that they were climbing frantically up a fire escape that zig zagged it's way up the side of a building. With a loud clang he jumped for the bottom rung and began to climb. Sinclair called that he was going to go in through the building and he disappeared back round to the main street. Granger looked up at the soles of the two runners and saw that he was easily catching them up. They seemed to see it too for one quick glance down at him and then they were smashing their way through an apartment window. Glass showered down as they threw chunks of the broken widow at him. He pressed himself into the wall and put his arm over his head to protect himself. Fortunately these guys were as good as aim as they were fit and the glass pattered harmlessly past him. He climbed effortlessly up to the broken window and then after checking that they were not waiting to ambush him he climbed in, taking care not to cut himself on the glass.

Sammy was gasping for air. Thirty years of twenty cigarettes a day were taking their toll and he was sure that if by some miracle he didn't pass out then he would at least puke. One agent was still behind them and gaining, the other seemed to have disappeared but Sammy, a veteran of many chases; although all of them up until now by the LAPD knew that he would not be far behind. As they raced down the back stairs Sammy heard the stairwell door slam open and low voices waft downwards. The words were indistinct but he got the general idea, the agents had reunited in the corridor and were on their way down. Inwardly he cursed as he shoved his nephew in the back to get him to run faster. They slammed through the door and out into the Californian sunshine. He took a moment to get his bearings and then dragged the younger man by the arm out on to the main road. They cut across the road and into the park; with a bit of luck he could lose the FBI in the underpass or trees.

As they entered the underpass he risked a quick look behind him. He could see one agent at least. The sight of the FBI is pursuit gave him a small burst of energy and he passed his nephew, he could see daylight on the other side and he tried to picture what was on the other side, if he remembered correctly a sharp left turn just after the tunnel would take him into a small clump of trees which hopefully would provide enough cover to lose the feds. It had been useful in the past for losing the police and he doubted that today it would let him down, so long as he could put enough distance between him and them. As he broke into daylight again and was about to turn left, all thoughts of his nephew gone from his mind, something incredibly heavy landed on him sending him crashing to the floor and knocking all the air from his already tortured lungs. The weight stayed there for a moment, moving around on top of him as it pinned him to the dirt. Then suddenly it was lifted. At the same time his arm was twisted round his back and he felt cold steel handcuffs wrap themselves round his wrists. In his bemused and slightly hypoxic state he struggled to work out what had happened. As he was dragged to his feet, he saw to his relief that his idiot nephew had appeared at the mouth of the underpass, a look of amazement on his face. Then, to Sammy's dismay, he saw that Frankie was being guided out by one of the agents.

"That was amazing" Frankie gasped, "Man, you're like, like superman! You flew and landed right on Sammy."

Sammy twisted his head so that he could look up at the top of the underpass, to his mind it seemed a long way up, or down, however you wanted to look at it. He turned his head to look at the agent who had landed on top of him and then he looked over at Sinclair.

"Did you,…. Did he really jump all the way down? How?" Sinclair gave Frankie a small push towards the park exit and guided him past Sammy

"Don't ask man" was all he said.


End file.
